combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Proposition - Administrator Position Request (ComradeJ)
THIS VOTE RAN FROM THE 2ND OF MAY 2014 (5:10 PM PST), TO THE 9TH OF MAY (11:59 PM PST). THE FINAL TALLY IS 9 VOTES YES, 1 VOTE NO Based on the Community's referendum, I'm inclined to appoint ComradeJ as a new administrator. I will, however, also appoint Topsy to the same position - so that aside from me, there is another administrator willing to mediate if Comrade is unable to do so. '' ''As with any staff member, both will be under scrutiny under their positions. Any wrongdoing should be brought to my attention immediately. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 06:11, May 11, 2014 (UTC) It should be noted that User:Arkzan and User:Inc1t3Ful both cast a vote of yes after the stated deadline. Let it also be noted that User:Nexxy and User:PoWeRsViP- both cast a vote of yes without meeting the voting requirements of 2 weeks and 50 edits. Introduction Hello! I am... You may see me work on editing articles to adding images and weapon animations. But wait! I know what you are thinking. : Why do you want to be a site administrator? Backstory Originally, I decided that I want to apply for site administrator in 2015, but I finally decided to cut short of that wait time. Why, you may ask? Well, recently when I was a temporary administrator, I only wanted to rename images, be done with it, and go back to being a moderator. In the middle of my job, flipping through pages, I see that there are many administrative work that needs to be done. Not only that there are images that needs to be renamed and removed, but there are loads of other things that are not fixed. Some examples are template errors, missing redirects, missing pages. It was a busy week for me, and I did not have enough time to fix those errors, let alone renaming files. I am still not done with my original project. Why? Now that my temporary administrator position is gone, there are lots of unfinished work on many of corners of the wiki. I am not applying for administrator for the prestige. I am applying for administrator to vastly improve the wiki. As an administrator, I will carry out my duty and ensure that the wiki is running smoothly along with responsibilities moderators undertake. Additionally, I will correct any error that requires an administrator to fix. Being an exceptional critical thinker, I will do my best to make everything fair. Finally, I will listen to the community and respect their decisions. Thank you for reading! I hope you consider my request for promotion to site administrator. If not, then... Qualifications In addition to fulfilling all the requirements listed here, I also have skills in other areas. They are: *being a current staff member *editing in source mode, using CSS in some situations *starting and organizing projects *taking photos in Combat Arms and adding them to articles for informative purposes *creating and making animations for weapons, items, and miscellaneous *tracking logs and history The Question Should ComradeJ be promoted to Site Administrator? 'Support' # -"there's not a single person on the top of my mind that deserves this more than Jen"- Eleanor S. Lamb (talk) 02:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) # It's good to have more than one adm. Sometimes I depend of the endorsement of Zero to do something. With one more adm, I can check with Jen, she's online more often. ZombieW (talk) 13:14, May 3, 2014 (UTC) # You've been on the wiki long enough, and have been active for regular periods of time, so why not? :D Zero probably needs someone else to help him out instead of us nagging him all the time LOL. So yee Trocey supports! *^* ILYx3 (talk) 16:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) # Jen. You are probably one of the most dedicated editors here on the wikia. As the others have mentioned, you`re very active. So... we can annoy you with our issues instead of Zero! Why not? You should have a chance to shine. [[User:LovingKate|'Kitteh']] [[Message Wall:LovingKate|'Purrr']] 12:37, May 4, 2014 (UTC) # Dedicated editor, one of the oldest wikia members and CA players. Always active, online and helping the wiki. Administrator position is well deserved in my opinion 05:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) # While it amazes me that someone who rejected the position when asked if offered a few mere months ago, I think ComradeJ will be a fine addition to the wikia. I Liveandie hereby extend my support. Liveandie (talk) 17:00, May 5, 2014 (UTC) # You are very active on the wiki, and are one of the key people that help to keep this wiki going. As much as I agree that the current administrator is doing a great job I think a 2nd would be great. I would just like to say thanks for everything that you've done and making the wiki a better place. You've been a member of this wiki for long enough :D Logs1248 (talk) 02:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) # "Has contributed much to the wiki from what I can tell. Can be trusted to moderate the wiki actively and responsibly."- Varg Sven (talk) 01:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) # I believe ComradeJ is well qualified for this position. She's very responsible and quite active both on Combat Arms and the wiki. Also, Zero could use a hand here or there. Dynames002 (talk) 03:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Oppose' # The wiki has been surviving on its own with Zero as head admin and a select choice of mods. We don't need anything more. LunarWing (talk) 03:31, May 3, 2014 (UTC) 'Opinions' Opinions do not count towards the votes.Any vote casted after the stated deadline or without meeting the voting requirements of 2 weeks and 50 edits is automatically included here. #ComradeJ is a very active player and a helpful editor on the wikia. She is always making improvements to the wikia, so I believe it is a good decision to make her admin. Nexxy (talk) 06:58, May 9, 2014 (UTC) #ComradeJ is a very dedicated editor. She spends a lot of time helping out on the wiki. PoWeRsViP- (talk) 06:31, May 10, 2014 (UTC) #Jen has contributed a lot to the Wiki, but there is probably more work that she wants done. I believe that, having Admin powers, she will be able to improve the Wiki a lot more than she could before. The position is well deserved. Arkzan (talk) 18:42, May 10, 2014 (UTC) #Jen is no doubt definitely worthy of being an admin. Her extensive work and friendly attitude is proof of her experience in not only editing but communication, which is very important when in a position of power. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 22:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC)